Along with rapid development of electronic control technologies, various apparatuses, which are conventionally operated in a vehicle using a mechanical method, have been driven using an electrical method for driver convenience and driving safety, and a vehicle system has been gradually enhanced and most advanced. Among these technologies, technologies installed in a vehicle have developed continuously.
A level of a mobile terminal has also been developed and a mobile terminal has been configured in the form of wearable glasses.
Wearable glasses capture an image using a camera mounted thereon, display the captured image, and can communicate with other electronic apparatuses. Accordingly, various technologies using wearable glasses have been introduced, in accordance with current trends.
The conventional art discloses technology for acquiring an eyeball image, tracking a gaze position, and performing a corresponding command. However, there is a need for wearable glasses for efficiently controlling a vehicle and a vehicle control method using the wearable glasses.